A Guardian's Dreamer
by Novelist Pup
Summary: [Dreaming will get you nowhere in this Organization] Demyx loved to dream, and meeting Auron was a dream come true. [Auron X Demyx]


**A Guardian's Dream**

Let me see, this time I'm going to try…

Auron/Demyx.

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"Dreaming is useless in this Organization, Number IX. You'd be well to remember this."

Demyx wasn't stupid, be any means. Nor was he particularly air-headed, contrary to popular belief. But there were quite a few things that set him apart from the others.

Such as his tendency to wander off dreaming.

He was a daydreamer; he liked to imagine a world of imaginary products, a world of heroes, damsels, wonder.

A world with a heart.

His lack of a heart didn't deter him, not in the very least. Demyx could sit down and close his eyes with a smile on his face. He would be back in his own world, a place made specifically for him. He wasn't close with any of the other members of the Organization, seeing as how no one could stand someone with such an up-beat attitude.

But he didn't mind. Amazingly enough, Demyx was rather content with himself.

He didn't need friends.

* * *

"Number IX, you have a new mission." The Superior's cold voice stated. Demyx turned his attention to the stack of papers in his face.

"Take the papers; I get tired of just holding them at points like this." Axel's sarcastic tone sniped. Demyx grinned and took the papers, pointedly ignoring Axel's sneer as he skimmed over the mission parameters.

"Uh, Superior, how necessarily am I supposed to get this information?" Demyx asked. Xemnas narrowed his eyes and slowly walked to the blond musician.

"If you are that incompetent, then why don't you take some _cue cards_, hm?" Xemnas mocked, purposely pulling out the previously-made index cards from his cloak pocket. Scattered laughter was heard as Demyx took the cue cards with an embarrassed blush and then smiled at the Superior.

"Thanks!" He said, and then slipped back into his dream world.

* * *

Never once would Demyx say he was a coordinated person.

Really, seeing as how he was somehow lost in the Underworld, and currently trying to identify where he was. Spotting something red in the distance, Demyx trotted up quickly.

"Excuse me! Do you know how to get out of here?" Demyx asked, already knowing it was a bit of a foolish question. The red covered body turned around and Demyx gasped at the sight of a scarred man with scruffy black hair.

"…" The man responded, cocking his eyebrow up in wonder. Demyx sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his faux hawk.

"Yeah, it sounds stupid. I know, but I'm trying to get to Hades' Chambers at the moment," Demyx said. The man rolled his eyes and Demyx saw the tip of a smirk.

"Are you even dead?" He asked, his voice rough and deep. Demyx grinned.

"Well, technically, I guess. I kinda, well, don't _exist_." He explained. The man looked at him strangely and stepped closer, letting his large sword into view. Demyx gasped in amazement as he studied the weapon.

"You look like someone from a fairy-tale!" Demyx exclaimed, excited. The man chuckled at this statement.

"Really? You like fairy-tales then?" He asked lightly. Demyx nodded his head and the man shook his in disbelief.

"I'd guess you were a daydreamer. Tell me, what kind of situation do you usually imagine?" The man questioned, leaning onto the dank wall of the Underworld. Demyx grinned in joy as he relayed his usual imagination.

"There is a castle, a kingdom even, ruled by a merciless man! He was a strange man anyway, because he died but still insisted on ruling the kingdom. But, there was also the hero, or heroes. An athletic teenager with an animosity towards his dad, and a princess who loved to call out otherworldly beings! But not only that, there was a man, who guarded the princess and the teenager with his very life, and he was followed in his guardianship by a witch, a lion, and a religious warrior! But the adventures of them were hard, for they had to fight many things that came in their way to save the world from overwhelming sin, including the malicious ruler himself!" Demyx rambled, catching the attention of the tall man beside him.

"Sounds like my kind of story. My world was a bit of a fantasy itself." He said. Demyx's eyes lit up in joy.

"Really, what was it like?" He asked excitedly. The man laughed deeply.

"I said it sounded like my kind of story, and I wasn't kidding. I was a guardian. I guarded summoners and such alike. I lived guarding, and I died the same way. My world was a place called Spira. Every ten years it would be rampaged and destroyed by Sin, leaving all the occupants of the world to repair the damage done. Sin was defeated, I was there. And believe it or not, Sin was also my best friend. His son was included in the defeat of him, and he _wanted_ it. But, it no longer matters these days, since I'm a bit dead now." The man said, chuckling. Demyx looked at him wide-eyed and smiled brightly.

"Wow, your life _was_ a real adventure! I wish I could've witnessed that when I existed!" He exclaimed. The man stared at him for a bit.

"Auron."

"What?"

"Auron. My name."

"Oh! I'm Demyx!"

"And Hades' Chamber is down this hall to the left of me."

Auron smirked at him and Demyx grinned scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks! I hope I see you again Auron!" Demyx said. Auron smiled at him and raised his good arm in a waving fashion.

"I hope we meet again too, dreamer."

**End**


End file.
